


Four Men, Six Legs

by Mozartsgirl



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 14:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozartsgirl/pseuds/Mozartsgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anderson and Dimmock challenge Sherlock and John to a three-legged race.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Men, Six Legs

When Greg Lestrade invited Sherlock Holmes and John Watson to the Scotland Yard’s annual picnic, he didn’t expect them to accept. He didn’t mind, but he didn’t expect it. He didn’t think they’d show; he really didn’t. Maybe John would make a quick appearance to be polite, or something. But they wouldn’t stay.

  
As it turned out, he was quite wrong. Not only did they show up, it seemed like they had a good time. At least, John did. Sherlock was hard to read this time. He seemed content to just sit on a blanket and nibble at a sandwich, John-watching. Greg thought he even saw Sherlock smile once, but that might have been a trick of the light.

  
Most people were taking advantage of the wine and beer brought out for the occasion. Sally Donovan, in particular, was having a blast. Funnily enough, she managed to be more civil to Sherlock buzzed than sober. She used his name and everything.

  
“Holmes, don’t you ever go out without Doctor Watson?” she giggled. “Do you ever do things for fun?”

  
“I like my experiments. I suppose I find those “fun”. My experiments are at my flat or the hospital. Therefore, I have no reason to leave for recreation. John drags me out for things ever so often, but I have no need to “get out”. Why do you ask?” Sherlock inquired.

  
Sally rolled her eyes. “Just asking.”

John looked a bit hurt. “I thought you liked opera, Sherlock. Did I have to drag you to that?”

“Of course not,” said Sherlock, a bit too quickly. “It was entertaining. I quite enjoyed it.”

“Oooh,” cooed Sally. “I deduce that there’s a lover’s quarrel brewing!”

Sherlock turned to face her. “Kindly mind your own business, Sally. I would stop drinking if I were you, your blood alcohol content is bound to be ridiculously high.”

Anderson could hear the argument beginning, so he came over to berate Sherlock. “As if we don’t see too much of you as it is, did you have to come along and spoil our outing? This is supposed to be for the members of the Yard, isn’t it?”

John crossed his arms as Sherlock stood, gently moving Sally out of his personal space. “Greg invited us. We came. Isn’t that the socially accepted thing to do?” Sherlock’s eyes twinkled as if he’d just told a colossal joke.

“We didn’t think you’d show,” Anderson spat. “Picnics aren’t your area, are they? You don’t play games, you don’t like people, and you barely eat.”

“The last two are quite true,” responded Sherlock, “but I see no games being played. If one was to be started, I could possibly be persuaded to join one. John, what’s a classic picnic game?”

John shrugged his shoulders. “Erm...potato sack races...bean-bag tosses...a three-legged race...”

“A three-legged race, then,” said Anderson. “You two versus me and Sally.”

“Is that really a good idea, Anderson?” called Greg from across the way. “She’s had a few. Even if their feet were cut off they’d best you two together.” Indeed, Sally was teetering on her feet as they spoke, laughing and smiling.

“She’s been under a great deal of stress lately,” Sherlock mused. “As I understand her character, it’s good for her to...what’s the phrase...unwind a bit.”

Detective Inspector Dimmock walked across to the group. “I’ll give you a hand, Anderson.”

“A hand will do him no good. It’s a third leg he’ll be needing,” smirked Sherlock.

“Careful, Sherlock, or I’ll start to think you’re having fun in public,” John answered.

“Perish the thought.”

Greg tied Sherlock and John together at the right, and Anderson and Dimmock at the left. “First one to reach that bench on the other side is the winner. Clear out, you lot! We need a straight track for the race! On your marks...get set...go!”

Anderson and Dimmock charged ahead at once, knocking against one another horribly, but making good headway. Sherlock put his arm around John’s shoulders, peered at the course, and smiled.

“All ready, John?”

John slung his arm around Sherlock’s back and smiled. “Ready.”

“All right. One-and-two-and-one-and two!”

It was neck and neck for a little while. Sherlock and John’s painstaking steps would outshine Anderson and Dimmock’s crazed barreling for a while, but they would lose their lead just as quickly. Anderson and Dimmock were both determined to beat Sherlock, to wipe the smirk off Sherlock’s face.

It looked like Anderson and Dimmock were going to win until the strangest thing happened; Sherlock and John started giggling. Like, actually giggling. A laugh escaped from Sherlock Holmes. They were still moving at the same pace, but they were looking at their feet and each other and just laughing their heads off.

The officers were so dumbfounded that they lost their footing and tumbled in a heap.

Sherlock and John picked up speed, not even noticing the entangled men who were clearly not going to be able to rise anytime soon.

“Look, Sherlock, nearly there!”

“Stop lagging, John! We’d be done if you weren’t so slow!”

“How many times do I have to tell you, it’s not me who needs to go faster!”

“I hardly think that’s appropriate to bring up in public, John!”

Anderson finally got himself to his feet, leaving Dimmock in a dazed heap. He couldn’t resist one last insult: “Are you two five years old or something?”

But they didn’t hear him. They just laughed and ran as fast as they could to the bench, when Sherlock’s leg finally gave out and they fell to the ground as well. Greg and the rest stared as the two men untied their legs, but kept their arms locked together.

“Did we win?” asked Sherlock.

“Aw, who cares?” John panted.

“Good question...”

_“And then they kissed, Mycroft! In front of God and everybody! Did you know? Did you know they were dating?”_

_“Of course I knew, Gregory. Isn’t it obvious?”_

_“It wasn’t to me!”_

_“Calm down, they’re grownups.”_

_“Calm down. He tells me to calm down. I’ve been looking after his brother all these years and he tells me to calm down when I find out he’s dating his flatmate.”_

_“Yes, he does. If that is all, I will see you tomorrow night.”_

_“Mycroft Holmes, you absolute...bugger.”_


End file.
